


A Touch Light as a Feather

by Artbykays



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artbykays/pseuds/Artbykays
Summary: This is the written part of the Hawks x Kira Akita comic on TikTok from @ ArtByKays. I will try to follow my comic but there will be parts that aren't shown.
Relationships: Hawks x OC - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

This is based off my comic on TikTok that surprisingly blew up and people wanted a written fic sooooo yeah. I am not a writer so forgive me. I will try to post as the comic moves on but there are parts that the comic hasn't shown and this will go more in depth of the comic. If you haven't seen Season 1 of my comic, go to TikTok and search me up ArtByKays.


	2. Just Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Akita age 4 her quirk manifested: Touch Control. But at age 5, her father said she was too dangerous and the hero commission took her away to train her. She meets an unusual boy with bright red wings.

Kira was four years old when her quirk manifested. A hissy fit turned into an accident of hitting her older brother in the head with a toy of All Might. Touch Manipulation. She could move non living objects she touched and could control how they moved. As a toddler, she could only lift things about 5lbs and under. Her father thought nothing of her quirk at first, but once she turned five, she could put small dents in objects or rip fabrics. With fear that she would hurt herself, her brother or himself, he called the hero commission and asked what he should do. They don’t exactly cover how to be a single parent of two kids, one with a levitation quirk, and one with a manipulation quirk. But the most terrifying part of his parenting was when they said they would take her off his hands. 

“Dad Kira keeps throwing things again and she almost got me! Tell her to stop!” A boy called out as he ran for cover.

“He wouldn’t leave me alone!” The smaller girl screamed and kicked the wall causing it to crack.

  
  


Kira looked at her father in fear when the commission picked her up that night. He was told to never speak of this, and that Kira was no longer in their family. The commission officially owned her and they would train her to be a strong hero alongside other kids her age they were training in the states. So many thoughts flowed in her small mind. 

Who are these guys?

Where is daddy?

Where is big brother?

Am I in trouble?

Where are we going?

The plane ride wasn’t all that bad. The commission tried to calm her down, but she just passed out from all the crying and fighting back. They had to put gloves on her so in case she touched anything, she wouldn’t take down the plane. 

Once she arrived at H.Q., she looked around. Saw some kids her age training and using their quirks.

“Takami stop flying right now! That’s enough for today!” A voice called out.

Red. All she saw was red right before something collided with her. 

“Ah, rough landing!” A small male voice called out before wincing.

“Ow! Why would you do that?!” Kira rubbed her head and looked up and saw what, or who that red ball of blurr was. 

Sandy blonde hair. Golden eyes. And wings red like a majestic bird she had seen in a book once. 

“Takami, when ordered to do something, you listen.” A man picked him up and took him back to the training area.

The agents that had Kira lead her to a small training room with objects scattered around the floor. From plants, balls, toys, different types of fabrics and metal. The small girl looked around at the objects and looked back at the agents.

“You can touch them, it's okay if they break. Try your quirk on them all.”

Kira was scared. The last time she used her quirk, her father had her sent away. Would she be sent away if she broke these too? But if they said it was okay, maybe she could do it. Slowly, Kira picked up a small bouncing ball. She bounced it a few times and smiled softly. Looking around she forgot about the ball and picked up a wooden block, then a doll. One by one she picked up more and more objects. She was excited.

“Enough! Use your quirk.” A voice yelled out causing Kira to flinch and some of the first objects she touched let off a small crimson glow.

“I-I don’t want to break them.”

“Break them, bend them, throw them, do something.”

Kira stepped back and the smaller object started to float a bit. She looked at them and started to panic more. The fear of breaking something again. 

“I don’t know how it happens, they just do it after I touch them.” There was fear and pain in her small voice. 

POP!

The noise of the small bouncing ball popping scared Kira. This set off a chain. One by one, objects were being thrown, dented or took a new shape. The girl started to step backwards towards the corner with tears running down her face. Her hands were shaking and felt numb. 

Agents of the commission tried to step in but couldn’t reach the small child with getting something thrown at them. 

“Call him in.”

Two agents stepped away from the training center. The only objects that remained their same shape, but sadly destroyed in the chaos, were the plants. 

Restriction #1 of Touch Manipulation:

Can Not Manipulate Living Objects.

The agents that had left, came back with that boy with the red wings from earlier. They whispered something to him and he nodded.

Slowly the boy stepped in the training area and called out. “Hey! You are making a mess! Where are you kid?”

“Go away before you get hurt. I don’t want to hurt anyone!” Kira called out.

The boy flew up as high as he could to scout the area out. Scanning the room, he spotted Kira holding her head in her knees and crying. He concentrated and sent out a small feather from his wings to seek out the crying child.

The feather stopped right in front of her before lightly brushing against her arm. Kira looked up and gasped. The feather went closer to her face and tickled her nose. She had wrinkled her nose before letting out a small giggle. Slowly objects started calming down and stopped glowing. Kira’s tears also started to stop falling. The boy with wings slowly glided towards Kira and hovered right in front of her.

“You are okay now kid.” He smiled and held out a hand. “My name is Keigo Takami, how about you?”

“Kira...Kira Akita.” She looked at his hand and then at his feather that slowly made its way back to him. 

“I promise I don’t bite. We are in this together okay?” Keigo smiled, taking her hands.

“Promise?” Kira held on tightly to his hands. They were soft, and a bit chubbier than hers.

“I swear by…. By my wings!” Keigo smiled and saw the small smile on Kira’s face. “Woah nice fangs! Are they sharp? And your quirk is pretty cool! The objects were glowing!” The golden haired boy continued to ramble until agents finally made their way over.

“That’s enough Takami. Time to go back to your training.” Two agents took him away.

Kira looked past the agents standing in front of her to watch the others take Keigo away. 

“Keigo!”

“It’s alright kid, I will see you later!” He put on a wide smile and waved.

Kira furrowed her brows and waved softly. 

  
  
  


Kira was shown to her room. It had a bed, a study area and a small dresser that was filled with the same uniforms. A black shirt with ‘Akita’ written small on the front, some shorts, and a black top with black leggings. Nothing different.

Kira’s hands couldn’t stop shaking. She had over used her quirk and she was still scared. Would she ever go home? Will her dad come save her? Probably not. Who was that other kid? Did his parents send him away? He didn’t seem dangerous.

“Akita, it is time to eat dinner then lights out.” An agent took her to the small cafeteria. Only a few kids were there. Some were older than her by 2 or 3 years, then there were some her age. But Kira had her eyes open only for one kid. 

Keigo.

She looked around to see if she could spot those bright red feathers and sandy hair. She spotted them in a far corner eating alone. Kira was seated in front of him, mainly as a precaution if she activated her quirk and they needed to stop her, Keigo would be there to stop her. The small boy looked up and smiled softly waving. 

“Hello again Kid.” His wings puffed up a bit.

“It’s Kira, not kid.” Kira frowned as the agents put a tray with some stale looking ‘healthy’ foods.

“Well you are a kid right?” Keigo pointed his fork at her.

“Y-Yes but”

“See. We are  **_just kids_ ** . So it fits. I am Keigo Takami. Future pro hero!”

“Takami stop yelling.” An agent called out causing the small boy’s wings to fold close to himself. 

“So I can call you kid?” Kira poked at her food.

“If you want. Or Keigo. Ooo! Maybe Hawks! I like that since I am like one I am told.” Keigo smiled.

His smile bugged Kira. It didn’t seem real. He was probably brought here against his will too. Or maybe he just wasn’t interested in her.

“I will call you Takami.” That caused him to frown.

“You sound just like them.” Keigo looked away.

“Don’t say that! I am not! I just want to go home!” Kira cried out in defense and scared Keigo.

“I-I didn’t mean to make you cry… I-”

“Akita. Takami! Enough I said!”

  
  
  


Like Keigo said. They were just kids.


End file.
